Two Rockstar Dreams
by DualStarduster
Summary: AU Danny is a normal 14 year old boy, who dreams of being a rockstar/astronaut with ghost hunting parents. Ember is a 15 year old ghost who loves to rock out. When Danny helps his parents while they are gone he becomes half ghost, half human, and all rock. When these two cross paths, will lovelt romance bud, or will these two become Rockstar enemy titans? DxE


**Hey guys call me star, my friend, TheIceRaven, made this story about Ember and Danny being together and frankly, I loved it, then I read several more, and I decided to rewatch the ENTIRE series, and maybe The Ultimate Enemy, Urban Jungle, and Phantom Planet twice or more. Anyways this is as you'd expect,a DannyxEmber story.**

**If you're a PJO reader you'll know how my views work, and if not every time you see the line (Like the one below this AN) the POV switches, it's basically Danny and Ember though Ember won't have any major points till she enters in her episode (I may skip a few but the Lunch Lady for the first ghost attack, Penelope Spectra, Skulker, and maybe the Box Ghost just so we can have him be a punching box.)**

**Anyways if you're willing, here it is!**

* * *

Danny Fenton, he's currently 14 his birthday recently passed, not that his parents would remember, they love ghost hunting more than anything. He started playing a guitar when he was twelve, he naturally hid his talents. He didn't like being spoken out. Not to his parents, the only one who he does let in those secrets in his family, is his older sister, Jasmine Fenton or Jazz as she prefers it.

Jazz, she's different than most would expect from a family with ghost hunter parents, instead of trying to fit in with other girls, she makes her own way by just trying to be normal, not over the top, not standing out, not anything. The only thing she has hope for in her family is Danny, she's also the only one to know he plays guitar _and _often she'd sneak by his room to hear him sing along with it, rather quietly but still there. She loved hearing her little brother sing, it reminded her she had one person that was normal.

"Hey Danny, are you alright?" She asked when she didn't hear anything coming from his room and she had been downstairs in the kitchen facing the stairs. Normally Danny would be up, for on it's noon, and two, it's saturday. Danny loves going outside normally to see his friend Sam the Recyclo-Vegan, or Tucker his best friend.

"Jazz? Uh yeah I'm fine just tired." His voice was somewhat scratchy and Jazz chuckled knowing precisely what he meant. Danny had these times he couldn't sleep, in truth he had two dreams, one was to be a rockstar, one Jazz didn't mind because it was a plausible possibility, the other being an astronaut Jazz thought it was a wonderful idea.

"Come on get up Danny it's nearly noon." She said, Danny grumbled in response she thought of something that may get her brother up and running. "Oh yeah Danny, Sam said she wanted to talk to you and that it was extremely important."

There was a lot of noise and at one point the hearing of string snapping, "Oh man! That's the third time this month..." Jazz kinda felt sad that she may have made her brother upset. He came barreling out the door in his jeans and white shirt. "Did I miss her yet?!"

"I was joking, well half joking, Dad wanted you downstairs, they thought you'd be interested in the whole Ghost Hunting family business." Danny rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, I'd love to join mom and dad hunt something nobody has ever seen in their life." They looked at each other and laughed. It's been a while since Jazz and Danny saw eye to eye, Jazz always did, Danny however slowly isolated himself from his family.

Ever since he was eight, Jazz acted slightly different, she started trying to make her family normal. Then study more than ever, rant off on what they should be doing and it was slowly affecting him. She acted like a know it all, and like a jerk, and thought she'd never understand a wink of his life.

Jazz hadn't noticed yet, not enough to just try to get closer to Danny. Jazz had noticed the small amount of time they've talked together. She noticed how little it was aswell when the rare occasions they did talk.

Danny gave her a quick smile and went downstairs where his mom and dad were waiting.

"Danny! Come look your father and I just finished the Fenton Portal!" Maddie, his mother started.

Jack, his father bellowed out, "Danny! This, Ghost Portal, is able to open a portal to the Ghost world! We will finally rebuild what we lost several years ago isn't that great?! Course we've never seen a ghost, but we know they exist! There's no way they simply don't."

Danny looked absolutely bored. "Mom, Dad, how many times do I have to tell you, I want to be an astronaut, or a rockstar, bur mostly a rockstar astronaut." He said with his childish dream still lurking around his mind. The chance to even be one was slim, the chances to be both were near impossible.

How quickly that could change. "And now, with this plug, that could be a reality!" Shortly after, Jack plugged it in, there was a spark but nothing more. "I guess not today though."

Jack and Maddie left with shoulders hunch and head held low. Danny felt really bad, not only did he deny their dream, but now the odds that dream happening even lower broke him a bit. Sure his parents didn't approve either dreams, but he didn't want them to feel terrible, they're his only parents there aren't any do-overs.

With a sigh he went back to his room. He thought perhaps music could calm him so he removed the broken string and replaced it. Changing his clothes to something that allowed more movement. Danny put on a black jacket with a white undershirt, white jeans with the right leg cut two inches above the knee. Danny rocked out, nobody minded the family knew Danny did this whenever he was done with everything.

However guilt began eating him up, their dreams didn't come true, neither he nor Jazz wanted to be ghost hunters, and their work was wasted. He sighed and slung his guitar over his back, quickly went to the bathroom and washed his hair from the sweat from moving around. After that he went to the basement where the portal was located.

Foolishly he walked inside looking to see if perhaps there was a misplaced circuit. When he failed to spot anything he lifted his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow as the basement was fairly hot and he didn't want to take his jacket off knowing he'd go outside later anyway. What he didn't realize was when he lifted his hand, he swiped a circuit to reveal a hidden compartment, two buttons one green one red, labeled ON and OFF. He set his hand on the wall and proceeded to lean causing it to switch on.

There was a giant white flash and Danny covered his eyes to prevent blinding himself. However despite protecting his eyes, there was no way he could physically protect himself from an ectoplasmatic blast from the portal. Danny screamed but Jack, Maddie, and Jazz assumed he was rocking out again.

Danny was left on the floor but, on a microscopic level his DNA was changing quickly, ghostly ectoplasm covered half his DNA causing him to change. The green goop slowly changed his physical features. His jet black hair turned to snow white and as well as his eyes. His blue eyes turned neon green which emitted a green glow under his eyelids. Lastly, he was gaining ghostly attributes. The ability to phase through solids, 'Overshadow' a person, appear invisible, and also acted like a ghost yet still human.

He no longer needed as much food or sleep, as ghosts are dead, it is more of a luxury simply taste, however because he is still human he requires food but not as much, nor sleep not as much but still necessary, perhaps only six of the recommended eight to nine a teen should have. The only thing left was a frozen core as a ghost he had no heat, he radiated so little heat it was warmer around him then it was to be himself. It also was released in small increments when another ghost would be nearby as if their meeting was meant to happen he'd be alerted.

Yet with such sudden changes comes instability. Danny would first be confused to his looks, all his clothes would switch colors, his black becoming whites and white to black. Then his ghost like capabilities, it's only a normal human reaction.

So an hour later, his eyes fluttered open. He got up and looked around, that is until he noticed his hand was invisible, with a gasp he ran up the stairs, thankfully unnoticed, and into the bathroom across his room. He was staring at his hair, it wasn't quite hair to be precise. He noticed it was white but he also noticed it seemed to move freely as if wind was with him, until he realized it resembled a white flame. White hot flames. Then he finally took notice of the strange lime colored light and stared directly into his eyes in the mirror.

He picked up his hand and noticed it was still invisible. Not only that but his skin seemed slightly darker against the clothing. Danny sighed noticing the blue chilled breath, next he put his back to the wall, only to fall through to his own room, and on his guitar. Good thing he was also on the bed. "Great Danny, great, you had to feel guilty, not only that but your family are ghost hunters, and you turned into a ghost. Oh man how am I going to tell mom, dad, Jazz, or even worse, Sam and Tucker. UGH." He said turning solid again.

* * *

Ember is a ghost from the 1970's, she died when she was 15 and therefor developed a mind of a teenage ghost. She was rebellious, and she hated the fact she was dumped only two months before she died. She was forgotten. How she cried, oh her sorrow was poured into a song, 'Remember'.

Each line spoke from her heart, finally she felt relief. However the relief still didn't help the feeling of being forgotten. She planned on going to the human world, but natural portals were so rare and are nearly one way trips. She wanted to take over the world, but then again as a ghost girl rocker there wasn't much you can do.

Ember lives in the realm across the now opened portal, the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone is pretty much the earth of ghosts, here the humans are ghosts, as well as any other earthly material, and all ghosts are real. The Ghost Zone is the Earth's Ghost, and vice versa. They mimick the other should a human be in the ghost zone they are in a sense, ghosts, should the ghosts be in the human world, they are ghosts.

Ghosts retain a solid form in the Ghost Zone, they can't phase through things, they are unable to do things they can in the other world.

Ember however has one dream and one goal in her afterlife. It's the same reason as the name of her song. Remember, she doesn't want to be that rocker girl, not the rebellious teen, she needs someone to know her, to remember her as Ember Mclain, not the rebel, not the rocker, nothing of the sort. Just her for her, remembered _as _Ember McLain she didn't care how they remembered so long as it was her they remembered not some title.

She felt like she'd never find that one person that understood her, she understood now how her friend, Kitty, felt about her boyfriend, Johnny 13.

Quietly she let out a disgruntled growl. She was so upset, even though he hardly pays attention to Kitty at least he cares enough to call her a name at all. However with her? It's totally different, everyone thinks she and skulker are dating. First off he claims to be the strongest and a hunter, when reality check he hunts weak ghosts that just happen to be rare, second he's a tiny blob in a giant piece of armor he's all bark and no bite without it. Hell he isn't even bark he's more of a squeak!

She's seen Skulker, is it because they look similar? Flaming hair, similar boots? Honestly a hunter and a rockstar just don't work.

Ember gave up with the pointless screaming and grabbed her base to fly around. Rolling her eyes she wandered around The Ghost Zone, hoping for another chance at a natural portal.

Ember traveled quite the distance but to no luck, past the Far Frozen even. And that's far, it is the _Far _Frozen. To her dismay she had decided to return home by simply teleporting as the chances it'd appear behind her were little to none.

* * *

Danny was bugging out, he was randomly switching between his ghost self and his true self. Though he wasn't even sure anymore, if he was part ghost did that make him half dead? Or is he only dead when he is a ghost, and even more so if he is half dead, does that mean he'll be a full ghost _when _he does die?

So many questions were racing around his head. He thought it'd be easiest if, Danny did what Danny does, and that's rock out.

Closing his eyes he took a breath and strummed assuming he had some strange ghost power that went with the now ghost guitar. 'There goes a perfectly good guitar' Danny thought to himself, he didn't expect him to play at all but then sound came out which shocked him to no end. He stared at the ghost guitar, how could it even be so when it's not even plugged in!

He gave a small smirk, 'Electric guitar minus the electricity, same sound, same rock, no energy." That is until he saw white rings surround him and traveled up his abdomen and bellow his waist. He looked at his guitar again and smiled as it returned to it's white colors. He didn't hate the color black or anything, rather he just liked brighter colors, and that he couldn't afford a different guitar at the moment.

His white jacket returned to it's dark black, and black undershirt go white. White hair go back to black. Etc.

Danny sighed in relief when he turned back to normal, well... almost normal, his eyes were still green after the entire change.

"Great... just great, yeah cause nobody at school is going to notice you have green eyes and fooling them with contacts is as big of a chance as me being a Astronaut Rockstar blasting rock on the moon, which because of Jazz I know is impossible due to there being no air for said sound to travel from, had to ruin my dreams Jazz." He stated with an eye roll.

"Well this isn't going to help me just keeping it to myself... might as well tell Sam and Tuck." He said getting off his bed. He grabbed his phone and dialed Sam's number.

_"Danny? What's up need to get away from you're ghost hunting parents?"_

"Yeah, Sam, call tucker I'll meet you guys at the Nasty Burger."

_"Willingly going to the Nasty Burger, now I know somethings up."_

"Oh shut up Sam, it's not that it's just for us to meet, fine lets go to the park near Nasty Burger."

_"Alright see you at Five?"_

Danny didn't realize but he was knocked out for four hours, or rather three and a half with the last half spent panicking. "Five's good, later." Danny changed into his usual baggy jeans and white T.

He looked at his hands and thought for a moment, "Ghost.. you are a ghost, you _are _a ghost." With his dumb chant he actually managed to change into his ghost self not even noticing he was in his ghostly rocker clothing. "Hmm, this black just is way too much. Oh well Sam'll probably love it. Though... what to do about this guitar?" He wondered, only the Fentons knew his ability to play guitar, not just electric but any guitar at all, however only Jazz heard him sing and not scream. His parents were clueless as to what 'new-age music' was anyway.

Sighing he tried making it invisible yet again by thinking it. Danny smirked as he flew, invisible as he hoped, to the park and turned visible, lucky him nobody really cared about going to the park, except the usual adult and the one elderly that usually feeds the birds popcorn or something. It didn't take long for his best friends to come over.

"Hey Danny, you uh, need something?" Tucker said since he was left in the dark.

"Yeah Dan you sounded worried." Sam added.

Looking around he spotted a few teenagers tossing a football, the jocks and one noticeable blonde headed quarterback, Dash. Danny nodded and said, "Follow me, I need to tell you something that happened today."

They looked at each other and shrugged before following Danny to the alley between a couple buildings. "So... what's up?"

"Okay, so my parents..." He went on telling them everything, minus the guitar and singing. "And that's what happened."

Tucker and Sam bursted out laughing, "Danny I think you've been with your parents waaayy too often." Tucker said.

"Yeah Danny come on let's go to the Nasty Burger and get you something to eat."

This only angered him a bit, Danny looked at his friends, "Guys have you even noticed my eyes?!" They looked and saw they were green.

"So you got contact lenses? Since when did you wear glasses?" Sam asked folding her arms.

"I DON'T WEAR GLASSES!" Danny yelled clearly angered, "Guys, I've been trying to tell you I'm _half _ghost! Look," He thought to himself he was going ghost, and he was relieved when he heard a familiar flash and small white light surrounding him and traveling upwards.

The duo simply stared as they saw all his clothing suddenly change into rockstar clothing. "Uh... Danny?" Tucker said confused.

Danny looked and panicked slightly, _"Damnit! I thought it would just make all my clothing negative colored I didn't think it'd actually _stay _the same!"_

"Danny you look like a ghoulish rockstar!" Sam announced. "That's actually kind of cool," She thought out loud, "original, I like it."

**Short cut to Ember** **(If you know Anime, you know precisely what this is)**

Ember gave a quick sneeze and looked around, 'huh... weird...'

**And back**

Danny rolled his eyes, "Hello?! Half ghost boy. I can't exactly do much except oh I don't know accidentally become a ghost infront of my GHOST HUNTING PARENTS!" That just about jolted them back to reality, here their best friend is part ghost, and part of a family who hunts ghost.

"Well... now we know ghosts are real?" Sam said trying to get the positive out.

"Uh-huh just what I needed, now Jazz has a valid reason to rant on about a normal family to me."

"Why you?"

"Because I want to be an astronaut which, while chances aren't great, is better then pursuing an impossibility. Though I guess I can't say that now."

"Look, Danny, we'll get through this, but now you're parents are going to find out that portal works, they are going to make ghost gear, and if that portal made you a ghost, and it's open. There's a pretty good chance there might be ghosts coming out of that portal. We've got your back." Tucker said nodding.

Danny smiled until Sam asked one question, "Why do you look like a rockstar? Don't ghosts like you know look like how they were when they died?"

"Oh well, looks like we'll never know." He answered trying to say without nervousness. However with the butterflies in his stomach, it wasn't convincing enough for Sam, for Tucker he just went along with it, afterall there was a new PDA!

"So... Danny I got this new PDA, it can..."

How lucky Danny was, how unlucky he will be.

* * *

**Hey guys so basically I'm gonna somewhat follow the story, interludes by Ember who will probably appear earlier, I think before or after Walker is a good time. However they'll be enemies, kind of.**

**So was that good? I hope so, anyways if you want more just send in a review because I don't think follows do as much justice to say I want you to update than a review. And favorites, I'll be honest I don't look at my favorites, I just favorite them, when I follow them I read them, when I favorite them I say they're good. When I review, that's when I say you better update.**

**Give me a scale of... The Box Ghost to... Ember as to how good this was. (Er bad since they're ghosts. Um you know what, Lame to awesome)**


End file.
